Another Problem Kid
by distrahere
Summary: Jasmine Hadley doesn't want to be at Waterloo Road, in fact Jasmine Hadley doesn't seem to want anything at all. So why is she at Waterloo road, and what is Waterloo Road going to do with her?
1. New student, New problems

Now I know the whole "new student at Waterloo road" thing is stereotypical, and slightly overdone. But I'm bored, and I have nothing better to do, other than 11 GCSE's, but they can wait

* * *

><p><p>

Jasmine Hadley sat on the chairs outside the heads office, flicking through the latest "Hello" magazine. She wasn't in trouble, yet, but the head teacher was probably reading her file right now, and wondering what she had let herself in for. She kicked her legs absent mindedly against the seat wondering what this school had in mind for her. Probably exclusion, if she was lucky.

"Uhh Jasmine, Ms Fisher would like to see you now." A short curly hair woman, or girl even, ushered me through the door. I looked into the office to see a woman, perched behind her desk.

"Ahh Jasmine is it?"

"Just Jay really, but call me what you like and I'll guarantee I've had worse."

Karen looked slightly taken aback by the girl, standing by the door her office, with her red hair and cocky reply.

"Well, first things first. At Waterloo road, we do have a uniform policy, if we could get rid of the hoodie, find yourself a tie, a decent length skirt and try to get son tights that aren't completely laddered. New school, new start, yes? Now if you could sit down, I'd like to ask you a few questions, get to know you."

"Uhh... haven't you read my file? 'Cause that'll tell all you need, and want to know."

"I haven't actually, I don't tend to judge a book by it's cover, now your mother-"

"She's not my mum, she's my aunt. And you're about to ask about the exclusions. I've been to 7 difference schools this year, although All Saints didn't really count, I was only there for half a day before I got kicked out for starting a fight, and it only took Foster's 5 minutes to read my file and decide I wasn't the right kid for them. Gonna Kick me out yet, because I'm happy to go through the next three?"

"That's not the way we do things here, but I must warn you, I do not tolerate violence at this school, and it will not get you anywhere-"

"What if I want to go somewhere?"

"I- How about you get to your first lesson, here is a timetable. Jasmine, I'm not going to force you to like Waterloo road. But I think it it could be a good school for you. At least give it a week." Jay picked up the timetable and looked at it.

"I guess I can deal with that. But I'll be seeing you soon, hopefully. We'll probably end up having another 'chat' soon."

"Uhh, Jasmine-" But the girl was already walking out of her office, head held high.

"That was dead cheeky Ms Fisher, you might wanna keep an eye on her"

"Thank you Janacee, I know how to do my job"

* * *

><p><p>

"Is this English Lit, with Mr Clarkson? 'cause that's what I'm supposed to have"

"Yes it is, take a seat, and a book. We're looking at Othello"

"I've read it."

"Good, you can read it again"

"It was boring enough the first time"

"Listen, it's your first day, enough of the cheek, Sit Down!"

"Alright mate, I was getting there"

"I am not your mate, I am your teacher, stop disturbing my class. And you'll adress me with Sir."

"My apologies... Sir"

"As I was saying, How can you identify with the character Emillia in the last Act?"

The class looked at Mr Clarkson, with blank faces, none of them raising their hands.

"Great, another class of dimwits" Jay muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was? And if you are so above these 'dimwits' can you answer my question"

"I'm Jay Hadley. And you sympathise with Emillia, because although she loves Iago, he treats her like dirt, and she begins to realise she has other loyalties with Desdemona, who she loves... and if I remember rightly, when it comes down to it, she sides with her. I haven't done this since Year 9... Sir"

"Oooh, looks like the new girls a boffin" Jeered Amy Porter.

Jay stood up " Oi, who you calling a boffin. Anyone would seem intelligent next to you, slapper"

Amy stood up again "Who you calling a slapper? 'Jay Hadley' do you have a problem with me?"

"So what if I do?" Jay took a step towards Amy, only to be intercepted by Mr Clarkson.

"I won't have this in my lesson, Cooler both of you. Shame really Jay, I was looking forward to teaching you."

"And I was looking forward to getting out of this classroom. Cheers for the fast track... Sir And what's a 'cooler'?"

"You'll soon find out, come with me."

"The anticipation is killing me... Sir"

* * *

><p><p>

"So this is it, my new home."Jay smiled, before claiming the back desk to herself.

"I shouldn't be here sir" Amy skulked over to the first desk on the right, as far away from the girl who had chucked her into trouble.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so confrontational next time, Amy. I want an essay on how Emillia and Iago's relationship is presented throughout the play. On my desk by the end of the day."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have an after school dentention until it is done."

"My favourite."

Mr Clarkson shook his head and walked out of the room. Jay began to sing "the dog days are over The dog-"

"Will you just shut it. It's your fault I have to do this stupid essay, so you could at least quit distracting me from doing it"

"Sorry, I didn't realise that you needed absolute silence to get your two brain cells working, mine work fine with noise- The dog days are done, can you hear the horse-"

Grantly slammed his newspaper on the table. "Shut it. Can't you read, SILENCE!"


	2. I don't care

Karen walked into the staff room. "Ahh Tom, Chris. Thoughts on Jasmine Hadley? I said I'd give her a week to make impressions before I decided what I wanted to do with her."

"That's Jay Hadley right?" Tom confirmed, " I wondered what that was short foe. Well I've sent her out of all 5 of the English Lit lessons this week, and she's only turned up for one registration this week. But, on the positive side, when she actually does the work, it's brilliant. The essay she gave me on Othello showed that she knew what she was doing, it would probably get an A, if not an A*. Admitedly it was late and messy, and her class work is great, until she mouths off, and I have to send her out."

Chris nodded "I would agree, I've had her a lot, for Biology and Chemistry. She's a mixed picture, one minute she's concentrating, the next minute she's ignoring me and before I know it, I find myself sending her to the cooler. She's clever, brilliant even, constructed a diagram of the circulation system, perfectly on memory, but when I asked to have a look, she pretty much riped it up and chucked it in my face"

"Not surprising she's clever, I think shedid her GCSE's a year early, at a top school, and got nothing lower than a B, in fact 8 A*'s."

"What happened?"

"I don't know all the details, but I gather her family were killed in a car crash, I don't know how much she was involved. I still haven't got her file from the LEA. If we could get to the root of the atitude problem, we could have ourselves a real asset. I want you to concentrate of getting a posotive response out of her. Who's she getting on with out of class?"

"Not the girls for sure. I've pulled her and Amy Porter's lot apart more than once. She plays football with the boys at break. Gave Fin Sharkey a run for his money with the football, I was impressed"

"See if you can get her interested in Fotball club, and get back to me."

Jay was sat in the cooler, again. The back desk was occupied by her for every lesson that she turned up to. Mr Mead walked in. "Jasmine, this is ridiculous, you can't be in here again?"

"I can."

He came and stood in front of her. "Why?"  
>She looked at him, and shrugged.<p>

"Why do you hate sitting in class so much that you get yourself kicked out each time. You're a bright girl, you know what you are doing. Because this is wasting everyones time?"

"I know, and I don't care"

"You should care, this is your life, not anyone elses"

"Is it?"

"Now you are talking nonsense. I don't understand"

"Neither do I."

Chris looked at the girl in front of him. She was staring up at him with wide, unblinking eyes. He shook his head. "There's something not quite right about you. Something you're hiding."

"And if there is, it's not your problem"

"I'm your teacher, therefore, it is my problem"

"Then I don't want you to be my teacher. Because it's my life, and my problem, and there is nothing you can or will do about it. Okay?"

"Easy kid, I'm only trying to help"

"Well, stop trying now, because it's not working." She lent back in her seat, "It's great that you are trying, but I'm not worth the effort. Can I go yet?"

"Why, so you can come back here as soon as the bell rings? Miss Fisher's office. Now."

"Knew it was all an act, screw the 'I care', 'cause I've heard it all before and I know it's bull. Shall I take my bag, or will I be coming back here again?"

"Jasmine can you-"

"No, my name is not Jasmine. Stop calling me that. Jasmine Hadley went a while back, and every flaming time you say it, it make's it worse. Leave me alone. I don't want your sympathy and I don't want you to care." She pushed the table over, scattering paper all over the floor and ran out.

"Jasmine- I mean, COME BACK HERE!"

Tom came running in, as Jasmine pushed past him. "Whooa, where's she going?"

"I don't know, but find out, and whatever you do, call her Jay."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'll go find Karen."

Grantly walked in, and seeing Tom rush past him, and the mess on the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on? World War III break out and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not funny Grantly, find Mr Scotcher and tell him we have a broken table for him to fix, and then make yourself useful."

"What-", but his complaints were interupted by Chris storming out. Finding himself in an empty room, Grantly settled down to his desk for an afternoon snooze.


	3. School Reports

Jay was sitting on the roof of the kitchen, by the bins, when Tom caught up with her. "Got a pair of legs on you, haven't you?" He called up. Jay didn't even look up. "What you doing up there?"

"Sitting."

"Well you could come and sit down here." She ignored him. "Come on Jay, it's not safe up there."

"You don't give a damn whether I fall or not."

"I do. I'm your teacher, and I have a clause in my contract which says I have to worry about hopless cases like you. God help me."

"At least your honest." She moved as if she was going to climb onto the top of the nearest bin, but then stopped. Tom sighed, "What you waiting for. Come down, before you fall down."

"Okay" She called, and with that, she launched herself off the roof. Although it was only a storey high, she still wobbled when she hit the ground, and eneded up sitting on the floor at Mr Clarcksons feet.

"Whoaaa, steady on, are you alright? Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I jumped of higher places, and survived. Admittedly it was into water..."

"When was this?"

"Cliff diving off Ladram Rock with my cousins. Scariest thing I'd ever done at the time, but worth it." She stood up and brushed herself off. "I think i'm meant to report to Fisher's office. Something about spending too much time in the cooler. Seeyya."

"Wait a minute. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along to Footie training this lunch. I saw you play, you've got some skills. Played any matches before?"

"I used to play every weekend, and train most evenings. I-" She paused, lost in thought. "I-" She stopped again.

"You-?"

"Uhh, have to go and... see Miss Fisher." She shook her head, before walking off.

"Jay, I'll see you at lunch right?"

"If i'm still in this school, then whatever, I'll come."

"I don't think we'll be kicking you out just yet, but be careful, yes?"

"Sure anything to shut you up"

Tom shook his head, still trying to work out what to make of a girl who obviously didn't care less about people's opinions of her. Whether that was a thing to be admired, or something to be worried about. And what Waterloo road was going to do about it.

Jay walked straight into Miss Fishers office, ignoring objections from Janacee and Chris as she brushed past. "Sorry, I was under the impression that this was urgent or something."

"Jay, can I have a word with you?" Miss Fisher's eyes wher concered as she surveyed the girl before her. She was wearing bright red leggings, which had been skillfully ripped into even slashes, up to the skirt line "And before you sit down, can I point out that red leggings are not part of the school uniform."

"Not like the rest of the school follows the uniform guidelines, is it? And at least they're school colours."

"I suppose. So I will let you keep them on. But they won't be making an apearence tomorrow. Which brings me on to whether you will be here tomorrow. Because they isn't much point in you coming in each day if you don't actually sit in lessons. So I have a deal. I think you could do well by Waterloo road, if you let it. The teachers say that you do good work, when you are not disrupting the lessons. So I won't expell you. But you have to make an effort too, I want you to stop disrupting the class, just so you can get out of it. Why do you do it? Do you think it makes you look cool, because I don't think so, because from your attitude I don't think you care what other people think of you. Is that right?" Jay was staring out of the window, with a vacant expression on her face.

"Jay, Jay- JASMINE!" Jay jumped slightly, before turning to face Miss Fisher. Her once vacant face was now angry. "I was listning. No need to shout."

"So what was I saying?"

"Like, how I need to try more, or you'll kick me out."

"Nobody's kicking you out, I just want you to stay in lessons and stop acting up. You must have some self respect? Why do you let yourself down?"

"Because I can."

"You must have some reasons for doing this, Jasmine." Karen tested the use of her full name, bearing in mind what Chris had told her of her previous reaction to it. The effect was almost imedeate. Jay had been leaning forward, and was at least paying attention to Karen, but as soon as Karen invoked her full name, she leant back in her seat and all but scoweled furiously at Karen.

"Jay, why don't you like being called by your full name?"

"Because it's not my name."

"Yes it is, it says so on your birth certificate."

"But it's not my name anymore. Jasmine Hadley isn't a person anymore"

"Of course she is, she's sitting in front of me."

"You are talking to Jay. Jasmine Hadley was a good girl, Jas did her homework, Jas went to a Grammar School, Jas cared about what people thought about her, Jas was shy and quiet. Jasmine had two parents, and 2 brothers. Jay Hadley doesn't. Now do you understand what this is about? I don't have any obligation to this world anymore, because it took them from me. Nobody deserves my attention, or anything from me because they're alive." She said this calmly and without any tears. She stood up and walked to the door. "And I don't want to see another Shrink, who assumes that I'm some spoilt messed up little brat. Because I can see through them. I can see through all of you hypocrites."

"Jay wait-"

"Sorry, apparantly I have Football."

"Okay then, I'll speak to you after lunch break." Jay ignored the last remark, and marched off past Mr Mead, who having heard every word, gave Karen a look with raised eyebrows, before gesturing to see if he should go after her. Karen shook her head and sighed "I can't do anything until I read her file. Which I can't seem to find for looking. Janecee!" she called through the doorway.

"Yes Miss Fisher."

"Still no news on Miss Hadley's file?"

"I'll just check the post Miss, there was something form the LEA."

"Try this" Janecee produced a thick brown envelope, marked confidential, from a pile of letters. "This could be it."

Chris picked up the package and ripped it open. He layed it out of Karens desk. "Yes.. this looks like it." 

**School Records Bureau. This information is confidential and protected under the Privacy A**ct.

_**Name: **Jasmine Dominique Hadley _

_**Sex: **Female_

_**Date of Birth:** 5/5/1995_

_**Nationality:** French/ British passport _

_**Ethinic/Origin: ** White_

_[[_attached was a photograph of a girl, around the age of 11. It was noticably Jasmine, although the face was less lined and the smile on her face was genuine.]]

_**Family: **Jasmine was bought up with her parents, and lives with three brothers, one older, two younger. When Jasmine was 15, and in Year 12(up a year due to taking her GCSE's early at CGS) her family were invoved in a car crash. Her parents were instantly killed. Her youngest brother died later on the scene of the accident. Jasmine and her two remaining brothers were placed in intensive care. Both brothers passed away at a later date. Jasmine recovered from her Coma a week after the accident. ((See attached police report, and doctors statement.)) Jasmine then spent a week in care, before moving in with her Grandfather. 2 months later, her Grandfather was placed in a care home, after he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease. He died at the end of 2010. Jasmine was then placed in the hands of her Aunt. She was then moved to her Uncle, in view of her behaviour problems, before being transferred to her fathers sister in Manchester. _

_**Extra Notes**_: _Jasmine has seen a series of councillers and been on courses to help her deal with her past, but has not responded. ((See attached Case notes))_

_**Schools Attended:**_

_**Brickhurst Primary, London: **Years 0-2~ Jasmine is an exemplary pupil, who is engaged in class and shows interest in a range of subjects. We wish her all the best in her next school._

_**Weston Primary, Devon:** Years 2-6~ Jasmine is a pleasure to teach. She is bright and engaged in every lesson. She is settled in her peer group and is very friendly to all she meets. She exells in all sporting activites and is Captian of the Netball Team, and Vice Captain of the "**boys**" football team. I hope that Jas gets as much from her next school._

_**Coalfleet Grammar School, Devon: **Years 7-10~ Jas is pleasure to teach, receiving great results in her GCSE's, which she thouroughly deserved. She was captain of Girls sports and took her year group team to the Nationals in Year 9. She is very involved with the music at school also, and is always happy to help with a new club or scheme. She can come across as shy, but once she is settled in a class, she is a regular contributer. _

_**May Fleet Sports College, Somerset:** Year 12~ We were delighted to offer Jas a sports scholarship, and fast track her up a year. In the beginning of the Autumn term, Jas was a exemplary student, and an excellent sports women. She was mature and responsible and a real asset to the college. However after the accident in half term Jasmine was left emotionally scared. She became disruptive and her effort and achievment droped. We hoped that the old Jas would return, but after a violent incident with the Sports Mistress, and two suspensions, we felt it best to permanently exlude her. We wish Jas the best in her new school, and hope that she can find it within herself to put the past behind her. _

_**Clifton Girls School, Bristol:** Year 12~ Jasmine did not adjust well to life in Clifton. She was rebellious and disruptive. After two violent altercations with pupils, we decided that it would be best to exlude Jasmine, after half a term._

_**Clifton Community Colledge, Bristol: **Year 12~ Jasmine is a troubled student, however we did manage to make some progress with her during her time here. We hoped to continue our work in the Summer term, but we wish Jasmine the best in London. _

_**The International School of London:** Year 12~ We accpepted Jasmine on the promise from her Uncle, a patron of the school, that she would do her upmost best to reform. Sadly this was not the case. After she set fire to the Maths block, we decided that it would be best to remove her from the premisis. _

_**St Mary's Catholic School for Excluded Girls, London:** We have had many disriptive students at St Mary's but Jasmine was one of the worst. I am unable to describe her behaviour, and we will remember her for time to come. _

_**All Saints, Greater Manchester**: Year 12~ After reading this file, I went to locate Miss Hadley. I found her in a fight with one of our exemplary pupils, and decided that she does not belong here_

_**Jasckson Foster's Trust School: **Year 11~ After reading the above, I escorted Miss Hadley of the premis. Good Luck with her. _

"Oh my goodness me." Chris stared at the page in front of him. "I'm surprised that she's lasted this long without killing someone."

"Don't be ridiculous. Although I must say, that when she said that she had been to 7 schools in the last year, I thought she was joking."

"Yes, hilarious. Look, She burnt down this school's maths block!"

"These reports obviously don't show the full story, she must have been provoced to do something like that, she's not one of those pupils who causes trouble for the buzz. All the same I think we should have a talk with her about the circumstances of these exlusions."

"Yes, but we'll be careful what we say, 'violence towards teachers'? Can we really put the staff at risk here?"

" I have seen nothing in her behaviour to suggest that she is capable of violence. Tom's heading up Pastoral now, isn't he? Get him to talk to her."

"I think you're mad not to get rid of her."

"And show her that someone else has shut a door in her face. No, I am going to give her a chance like any other pupil. Give me the file, I want to look at the reports from the police and councillers."

Chris shook his head before exiting the building.


	4. More trouble

Football was fine, Jay was a brilliant footballer, always had been. She'd stopped playing for a while after her accident, it reminded her too much of the old days, but it felt good to play again and it was satifing to show the boys how it's done. Mr Clarkson pulled her over after practice, and told her she could come to practice any time she liked, and the captaincy of the girls team was hers.

Jay rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's going to make me popular isn't it. New kid comes in and takes over."

"But you deserve it. Have you ever tried playing at a club?"

"I used to, but... Footballs for fun now." She jogged over to Finn and gave him a high 5.

Tom muttered to himself about wasted talent, and called the team over.

Jay was sat leaning up against the outer compound fence of Waterloo road. She had a fag in her mouth, and a leatherbound notepad on her lap. She was drawing something in the notepad, while taking a drag. Josh was walking in from a dentist appointment, so he called out to her. "Jay, it's lessons?"

She looked up to see him standing on the other side of the fence. "What's the point of going to lessons, I only get kicked out again."

Josh climbed round the fence, and sat next to her. "Those are bad for you, you know?" He pointed at the ciggerette in her mouth. She nodded, "Shitty habit, I know." Jay turned over a page in her pad, and began to sketch, occasionaly glancing up to Josh. "What are you doing?" Josh leaned over, trying to peak. Jay laughed "Wait and see."

"I'm worried now."

"You shouldn't be. Look." Ripped out the page, and handed it to Josh. "Your ugly mug."

"It's really good. Like actually good."

Jay shrugged, "Hardly picasso."

"Well, I'm going to school- you coming?"

"Hmmm. Yeah whatever." Jay stubbed her ciggerette, and shoved her pad in her bag. She followed Josh inside the school.

They both entered maths together amid wolf whistles, Chalkie didn't even notice. They sat down together, and Jay aksed, "You are gay, right?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't want it to be awkward or nothing."

Chalkie stammered. "Right class, I need the homework now."

"Jasmine, do you have yours?"

She looked at her empty desk, "Doesn't look like it to me."

Chalkie attempted to tell her off, "Well if you don't do the homework, what's the point of turning up to the lesson?"

Jay stood up, "No point, I'll go then." And she marched out with her bag leaving Josh to apologise for her to Chalkie.

She ran into Mr Clarkson, "Oh great."

"Jay, what are you doing out of lessons again?"

"I got told that there was no point me being there."

"Why, who said that?"

"I hadn't done the homework."

"So you walked out?"

"Yeah."

"Don't go all defensive, but I think we should sort out some therapy for you."  
>"Thearapists are just people who have failed at everything else." The bell rang.<p>

"Later Mr Clarkson." And off Jay walked, leaving Tom with raised eyebrows.


End file.
